Pickup Lines
by xNikkux
Summary: You and Rin have been best friends for a long time. You have a lot in common, such as hating school and wanting to skip as much of it as possible. One day at lunch, you overhear a student ask another student out. You just rolled your eyes and Rin asked how you'd want to be asked out. You reply with "interesting and flirty." You probably shouldn't have said that. Rin OkumuraXReader


**I've always wanted to do a Character X Reader fanfic. What better character to start with than Rin? Keep in mind that this was my first Character X Reader fic but I think I did a decent job. **

**This is also a Modern AU. Rin isn't the son of Satan in this. **

**I don't own Blue Exorcist!**

* * *

><p>School was boring. It was as simple as that. That's why you made it your personal mission to skip as much of it as possible. Fortunately, you never had to duck behind trashcans or face the principal's wrath alone. Your best friend, Rin Okumura, made a habit of either skipping with you or dragging you along with him. Which was perfect since neither of you were academically inclined.<p>

The teachers and other school staff were always on the lookout for the Son of Satan, pretty much the only name the school knew Rin by, and Hell's Angel, your own very flattering nickname. Rin was a boy with pointed ears and sharp canines; you were a girl that had several ear piercings and dyed your hair crazy colors just because you could. Rin was currently living in the shadow of his perfect twin brother and you were still trying to live down the legacy your sister had left behind. It was needless to say that the school system was disappointed in both of you.

It was a rather dull Monday morning. Instead of sitting through yet another Shakespeare lecture in English, Rin had pulled you off to what had become your favorite hiding spot. Behind the gym bleachers. Sure, it smelled like sweat and death back there but it wasn't so bad. The sound of yelling and feet pounding on the wooden floor had been a little annoying at first but you learned to drown it out.

The two of you settled yourselves onto the dirty floor, flinging your school bags against the wall. You pulled out your phone and ear buds from your pocket, poking them into your ears and scrolling through your playlist. Rin flipped open his 3DS, starting up yet another game of A Link Between Worlds. He'd been playing that game since it first came out, he's beaten it a dozen times but he still continued to play it. You'd often tease him by saying he only liked to play it because he and Link had the same ears.

You rested your head on his lap and closed your eyes. Saying you were exhausted was an understatement. Mondays were not your thing. Especially since you stayed up the night before watching everything remotely interesting on Netflix. When a song ended, you heard Rin fill the silence by cursing. You opened one eye, briefly lowering the music's volume.

He stared intently at the screen that was only a few inches from his face. His tongue poked out the side of his mouth and his hands shook from how hard he was gripping the 3DS.

"Dammit!" Rin snarled, snapping the system shut.

"S'matter?" you asked, the corner of your mouth twitching into a smile. "Did ya die? Again?"

"Shut up," he glared down at you playfully. "What're you listening to?"

You offered him an ear bud which he took without any hesitation. You two fall back into another comfortable silence. Well, as silent as a currently in use gym could be. You tap your foot to the beat of the music while Rin ran his fingers through your hair. It was something he did often. He loved playing with your hair just as much as you loved using him as a pillow.

He took a lock of your hair and held it under your nose. "Look," he grinned. "You grew a mustache."

"Wow, now I have more facial hair than you do." you joked.

Rin chuckled and brushed your hair away from your face. A few moments later, the lunch bell rang and you sat up. You yanked the ear bud out of Rin's ear, grinning at the exaggerated cry of pain he made. You shoved your phone back into your pocket and when you stood up, Rin was holding your bag out to you.

"Here you are, m'lady." he said in his awful British accent.

"Why thank you, kind sir." you replied with your equally as terrible British accent and curtsied.

Rin chuckled and flung his own bag over his shoulder. "I'll meet you at our usual table. I need to copy Yukio's Algebra homework."

"And then I can get the answers from you?" you raised your eyebrow expectantly.

"Don't you always?" Rin grinned.

You grinned back, exchanging brief goodbyes before walking off in different directions.

* * *

><p>"Yukio's getting a little stingy with his homework." Rin dropped his tray on the table and flopped into the seat across from you. "It took almost a solid five minutes to get it from him."<p>

"Maybe you're losing your touch," you mumbled through a mouthful of bread. "He might think you're actually capable of doing the work yourself."

Rin snorted, "Good one! What's next? I'm gonna be on the honor roll?"

You laughed when he did his impersonation of Yukio. Rin adjusted his nonexistent glasses and fixed his imaginary tie. You knew that he had problems with ties. It was probably a good thing that the school didn't have a uniform. Not that you or him would follow it anyway.

You took a sip from your water bottle while Rin gorged himself in rice. Your gaze wandered to two of your classmates sitting at a table close to yours. The boy shyly asked the girl to be his girlfriend and she replied immediately. You scoffed and rolled your eyes.

"S'matter?" Rin asked, rice falling from his mouth. "Are you choking? If you are, you're gonna have to wait til I'm done eating before I help you."

"My hero," you replied sarcastically but returned his smile. "It's just that that's ridiculous." you gestured to the new couple.

"Dating someone?" Rin frowned. "I don't see what's so crazy about that."

"It's not dating someone, it's how they started dating." you explained and pop some rice into your mouth. "It was dull."

"Dull? Well, how would you wanna be asked out?" Rin asked curiously.

You shrugged, "I dunno. If I'm gonna be asked out I want the guy to get my attention." Rin raised his eyebrow. "I want it to be interesting and I dunno, a little flirty?"

"Interesting and flirty," Rin repeated to himself.

You nodded in affirmation, going back to eating your food. You went back to normal conversation, or as normal as conversations between you two could get, when you noticed him staring at you. He had his head propped up by his hand and he was just staring into your eyes.

"Rin?" you snapped your fingers in front of his face.

He blinked before smiling. "Sorry," he didn't sound apologetic.

You rolled your eyes and started the conversation where you had left off. After another minute you noticed him staring at you again with that blank look on his face. You scowled and clapped your hands inches away from his nose.

"Hello? Earth to Rin? Are you even paying attention to me?" you huffed.

"Sorry, but do you happen to have a map?" he asked.

"What?" you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

"I just keep getting lost in your eyes."

You snorted, "Rin, that was stupid."

"But I badly need directions!" he protested.

"To where?"

"Your heart,"

"Okay, I'll give you that one." you grinned and finished the last of your food.

"Yep, I know I'm smooth." Rin smirked smugly and rubbed his knuckles against his jacket like he was shining a ring or something.

The bell rang, "C'mon you smooth bastard," you grabbed your tray and pushed yourself up. "We need to attend at least one class today."

* * *

><p>You walked into your fourth period with a sigh. Chemistry was always boring but at least you had it with Rin. You saw him sitting at your table, he was your lab partner after all. You both started off as the partner of other students but had refused to do any work. When the teacher asked what it would take for you to get things done, you replied that you wanted to be partners with each other. The teacher happily switched partners around and you still didn't do any of the assignments. He never bothered moving you back either. He must have given up like all the others.<p>

"Hey," you greeted, sliding into the seat next to him.

Rin frowned at you, "You look familiar..."

"Huh?" you blinked in confusion.

"Didn't we take a class together?" he closed his eyes and put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. They opened a moment later and he flashed a grin. "I could've swore we had chemistry."

You groaned loudly and slammed your head against the table. Rin laughed and slapped you on the back.

* * *

><p>After fifth period you stopped by your locker. After sitting through Chemistry and History you were ready to call it day. Rin had Algebra for fifth period so after Chemistry you had go your separate ways. You opened up your locker and dumped all your books inside it. You glanced at the blonde girl opening the locker next to yours.<p>

"Hey Shiemi, have you seen Rin?" you asked. He always walked you home and you really didn't want to have to turn the school upside down looking for him.

Before the shy girl could reply a familiar voice spoke up from behind you. "Hello I'm Mr. Right," you turned around to see Rin leaning against the open door to your locker. "I heard you were lookin' for me."

You slammed your locker shut, almost knocking him down in the process. "C'mon Mr. Right, let's get going."

* * *

><p>The moment you stepped outside you were greeted with a blast of icy wind. You wrapped your arms around yourself and shuttered. It was times like these you regretted leaving your jacket at home. Rin shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over your shoulders. You slid your arms through the holes and zipped it up.<p>

"Wow, new jacket?" you asked, running your hands over the soft fabric. "What's it made of?"

"Boyfriend material,"

"I walked right into that one," you sighed and he grinned proudly.

* * *

><p>Rin walked you home like he did everyday after school. It wasn't anything new. You managed to avoid anymore pickup lines though you could tell he was desperately trying to work them in. He walked you up the three steps to your door but stopped you before you could open it. You could see determination spark in his intense blue eyes.<p>

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you togeth-"

You cut him off by pressing your lips against his. Rin's eyes widened in surprise but then slid closed. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your fingers into his messy black hair. His arms slid around your waist and pulled your body against his. You ran your tongue over his sharp canines, allowing him entrance into your own mouth. Rin kissed you passionately, you could feel his arms tighten around you slightly. Eventually you both had to pull back for air, a string of saliva keeping your mouths connected when you did so. You blushed and quickly wiped your mouth with the back of your hand.

Rin smiled and rested his forehead against yours, keeping you pinned against his body. You stared up into his eyes, your hands sliding down to cup his face in them. You gently stroked his cheek with your thumb.

"I thought happiness started with an H." Rin breathed, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. "Why does mine start with U?"

You playfully rolled your eyes. "You are one smooth bastard."

Rin laughed and kissed you again.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes the fanfic! This was a lot of fun to write and I was thinking about making this into a challenge. Ya know, like 100 Character X Reader fanfic challenge or something XD Each fanfic would be different and feature a different character. I dunno it was just a thought. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
